Adjustable ride struts provide adaptability for a motor vehicle with respect to road and vehicular conditions. An example of an adjustable ride strut is a shock absorber having an internal solenoid which, depending upon electrical actuation of the solenoid, controls the operational characteristics of the shock absorber. In this regard, an axial bore is provided in the strut, wherein an electrically insulated pin is resident therein. An electrical terminal is used to connect the pin with the strut, wherein the strut serves as a ground path.
Electrical connection to a strut is difficult for a number of automotive related reasons. For example, environmental exposure will degrade exposed or inadequately sealed connections and vibration can loosen or disconnect connections. Hard wiring a strut connection is not a viable option, in that such a connection is not serviceable.
A known strut connector utilizes a three-way electrical connector which requires indexing, additional connector attachment features and routes all circuits through the axial bore of the strut rod. Connector alignment is a significant concern with regard to this strut connector, since bent pins are a common problem which can result in an unusable shock absorber.
Accordingly, what is needed is an electrical connection system for a strut rod which is sealed, unaffected by vibration, and easily serviced.